warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sagenose/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :He is traveling, along with the rest of SkyClan, to the ThunderClan camp. He asks Twigpaw if she knows where they are going, and Twigpaw replies that she's not entirely sure. Sagenose lets out a snort, and as Twigpaw suggests that they are heading in the correct direction, Sagenose asks if they weren't concerned that ThunderClan didn't exactly invite them. Hawkwing tells him that they've agreed that Twigpaw will take them to Bramblestar, and that when they talk to him, they'll have a clearer vision of the future. Sparrowpelt comes forward, saying that they've been wandering the forest for moons. :He continues that they've been trying to find a home, and before Echosong died, she told them to follow the blood trail; she even had visions of a ThunderClan cat. Sagenose interrupts, saying that they wouldn't know if they would be welcome. Hawkwing steps in, saying he felt it they were meant to find ThunderClan. Sagenose angrily says that of course he would feel that way; Twigpaw was his kit. Leafstar breaks up the argument, saying she has decided that they will follow Twigpaw to ThunderClan, and asks Sagenose if he wants to be part of SkyClan. He responds with a yes, saying he's been through enough with his Clan, sounding a little hurt. Darkest Night :When Twigpaw fetches mousebile for a tick lodged on Macgyver's tail, she sees a hunting patrol consisting of Sandynose, Dewpaw, Reedpaw, and Sagenose returning to SkyClan's camp. Reedpaw goes to help Leafpool, while Dewpaw helps Sagenose to haul the prey closer to the fern wall of the camp, attempting to keep it out of the way of the rain. :Soon after Sandynose has a talk to Twigpaw about Finpaw, a ThunderClan patrol made up of Ivypool, Lionblaze, and Fernsong come through the entrance, with both Sagenose and Dewpaw uneasily watching them from beside the prey pile. The ThunderClan cats question the SkyClan leader about Dovewing, and Leafstar allows them to search SkyClan territory for her until sunset. As the Clan disperses back to their duties, Sagenose and Dewpaw begin piling fronds of bracken over the fresh-kill pile. :When ThunderClan warriors arrive in SkyClan's camp requesting herbs after their supply had been ruined by a rockfall, Sagenose is seen listening intently beside Bellaleaf and Finpaw. :Sagenose defends SkyClan when Rowanstar decides to disband ShadowClan and join SkyClan. While Sparkpelt argues that SkyClan had been hoarding territory since they arrived and contributed to the fall of ShadowClan, Sagenose insists that the Clans had been falling apart even before they arrived, and his words resonate with Alderheart. :When Hawkwing's patrol in search of the missing SkyClan cats returns, Sagenose hurries to hear the news. Soon after, Leafstar assigns him to a hunting patrol. River of Fire :Sagenose has been assigned Gravelpaw as an apprentice, after Nettlesplash and the others have returned to SkyClan. :When Twigpaw turns up on SkyClan's borders, Sagenose is one of the cats to find her. Although uneasy, Sagenose decides that Twigpaw needing to speak to Violetshine, her sister, is important. He tells Twigpaw that she is not to set a paw over onto SkyClan's land, as Twigpaw is not part of SkyClan anymore, and Sagenose and Harrybrook turn tail and make their way back to SkyClan to fetch Violetshine. The Raging Storm :On the way to a Gathering, Sagenose rushes Violetshine when she dawdles on the log bridge, and when Gravelpaw asks his mentor if he could speak with apprentices from the other Clans, Sagenose questions Blossomheart if it would be all right. After Tigerstar demands SkyClan allow ShadowClan to hunt in their territory, Sagenose flattens his ears in displeasure. When the Gathering ends, Sagenose and Nettlesplash show their teeth to the departing ShadowClan warriors. :Sagenose is assigned to a negotiation patrol along with Bellaleaf, Harrybrook, Sandynose, Violetshine, and Tree to discuss the ShadowClan territory dispute. Though Tigerstar doesn't show up, his deputy, Juniperclaw, eyes the SkyClan cats suspiciously, suggesting they were a battle patrol. A dog bark interrupts their meeting, and Sagenose declares they need to leave quickly before it scents them. They return to camp, and Leafstar declares the peace attempt a failure, and that they will resort to battle to settle the dispute. Sagenose reflects on the meeting, aghast at how the ShadowClan leader would only send his deputy. :Twigbranch spots Sagenose on a SkyClan patrol escorting Finleap back to ThunderClan after he visits without Bramblestar's permission. He nudges Finleap towards Bramblestar with his muzzle, and Twigbranch observes that the SkyClan warriors seemed on edge. He and Macgyver are further impatient to return to camp. :When Leafstar announces that SkyClan will return to the gorge, Sagenose and Mintfur look at each other anxiously. He considers the situation grimly, remarking that if they left now, the other Clans would always remember them as weak. He continues, saying that SkyClan will thrive at the lake once they prove their place. Tree announces he feels the presence of a spirit, and Sagenose spikes his fur in alarm. :As they depart, Sagenose bids the apprentices not stray too far from the main patrol. When SkyClan is trapped by a flood, he yowls that they were meant to stay with the other Clans, as was the will of StarClan, and when Leafstar finally yields, he wishes she had come to that conclusion before they were trapped by dangerous waters. He volunteers to cross to a maple so they can bend the branches for a bridge, but Leafstar resolves to do it. Sagenose yells that his leader is alive when he spots Leafstar's head above the water's surface. When Twigbranches patrol arrives, he follows his Clan to safety. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Sagenose is now mentoring Kitepaw. When Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, Sagenose and Blossomheart appear from their den, and are joined by their apprentices. During a training session, Kitepaw succeeds in a battle move and Sagenose praises him. The Silent Thaw : His apprentice is now a warrior. Rootpaw later cleans out his nest as punishment for sneaking into ThunderClan's camp. In the ''Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :As Rainfur describes his mate to Firestar, he mentions that she thought the Twoleg would care for her kits, and now that they were born, the Twoleg behaved the same as before, and Petal doesn't have enough milk to keep the kits alive. Sharpclaw questions his choices, as he thinks she could sneak out with the kits, and Rainfur explains that the Twoleg blocked the gap she had used prior, then exclaiming that they were going to die. Rainfur confirms that there were two kits as well—one being Sage. While the SkyClan cats are present, Sage, although unnamed, squirms and mews helplessly with his sibling. The kits are rescued, and once they are brought back to SkyClan's camp, the kits are put next to Clovertail, and Petal points out that the pale gray tabby kit's name was Sage, making Firestar think of their possible Clan names if Petal wanted to join the Clan. :When Firestar looks into the nursery on one occasion, Mint and Sage are curled up asleep on the moss. Once Echo arrives, she asks if Mint and Sage were Clovertail's kits, and Petalnose says that they were hers. Echo describes their looks and size, and Petal claims that they were much stronger, adding that had Clovertail not nursed them, they would be dead. As a training session is about to start, Petal looks at Mint and Sage nervously, who stumble after the older kits. Mint asks if they could be apprentices, and Petal replies that they didn't belong to SkyClan, making Sage ask why. Petalnose replies that he would understand when he was older, and Firestar notes that if Rainfur and Petal decided to join the Clan, Mint and Sage would gain new names. :During a training session with Sandstorm, Sage tries to copy Sandstorm's demonstration by climbing up a rock but loses his balance and falls. Sage then holds out a paw and complains that it hurt. Echosong points out that he snagged a claw, and then comforts him, comparing his bravery to that of a warrior, before telling him to stand up. Sage gets up, and puts his paw to the ground, adding that it felt fine, and scampers off to join Mint and the other kits. He boasts that he was a warrior, as Echosong said so. During the vigil for Rainfur, who is killed in the battle with the rats, Sagekit and Mintkit huddle on each side of Petalnose. :When Tinykit, Rockkit, and Bouncekit are being made apprentices, Sagekit and Mintkit enviously eye the older litter, and Sagekit asks why they couldn't be apprentices. SkyClan's Destiny :Sagekit is now an apprentice, named Sagepaw. His mentor is his mother, Petalnose. :When Leafstar begins the warrior ceremony for Bouncepaw, Tinypaw, and Rockpaw, Sagepaw shoots out of the apprentices' den, and races down to join Mintpaw at the Rockpile's foot, and they settle down, tails twitching. His mentor emerges from the warriors' den to sit beside him. :He and his sister, Mintpaw, are seen being taken out for battle practice, Sagepaw expressing his happiness at his mentor's choice, and races off to the gorge, Mintpaw following him. Leafstar then thinks of Rainfur, who was Sagepaw's and Mintpaw's father. Some time later, Leafstar notices Petalnose and Waspwhisker watching their apprentices train. Sagepaw stalks forward, and then runs at her, flashing out his claws at Mintpaw to rake her, but Mintpaw is too fast and rolls toward him, ducking under his paw and hooking his hind legs right out from under him. She then gets up as Sagepaw scrabbles helplessly in the sand. Leafstar had been watching them, and she praises them. Petalnose suggests for Sagepaw to feint on one side before he attacks on the other, so his opponent would be confused. Snookpaw wishes to learn, and Billystorm permits him, but suggests for them to watch Mintpaw and Sagepaw do it a few more times. :Sagepaw agrees to, spitting out sand, and remarks that he would get Mintpaw next time. Leafstar watches them train, and all three apprentices master the move. Leafstar knows that they have a lot of training to complete before ascending to warriorhood, but they seemed to grow stronger and faster. Snookpaw and Sagepaw practice a move from the day prior, the two apprentices facing each other, and then maneuvering to get closer to the wall. Sagepaw suddenly leaps up the cliff, twisting his body, and clings there for a moment before launching himself down onto Snookpaw, who does not back off quickly enough. Snookpaw batters Sagepaw with all four paws, trying to thrust him off, and requests for it to be done again, prompting Sagepaw to agree, if he wanted more sand in their pelt. When they face off again, Snookpaw lands on the group, and Sagepaw comments that he had missed. Snookpaw then sends a shower of sand over Sagepaw, and asks who had sand in their pelt now, making Sagepaw protest. :Leafstar goes to the apprentices' den to collect Sagepaw and Mintpaw, and Sagepaw express his delight, shooting out past Snookpaw and onto the trail. He nearly loses his footing when his paws strike an ice lump, and wonders out loud about what they would find. Mintpaw replies that they would find bird bones and dust, calling him a mouse-brain, making Sagepaw raise a paw as if he were to strike his sister across the ear, before Leafstar has her eye on him, making him stop. When Leafstar explains about SkyClan's history, Sagepaw wonders and wishes if he was descended from one of the original SkyClan cats. When recalling the traits Firestar had said that SkyClan had, Leafstar notes that Mintpaw and Sagepaw didn't have long legs and hard pads. When Macgyver and Harveymoon are being punished, Macgyver mentions that he was to help Sagepaw check the elders for fleas. :As Leafstar reaches the end of a trail, she meets Sagepaw, and requests for him to help Sharpclaw, as some of his cats were to go hunting, and there was work to be completed. Sagepaw blinks in disappointment, and agrees, remarking that he was to check the elders for fleas. Leafstar asks if he wanted to do so, prompting Sagepaw to give his chest fur some awkward licks, and then adds that Tangle was telling an interesting story. Leafstar then gently flicks his ear with her tail, and promises that there would be more chances to listen to Tangle, telling him to go help Sharpclaw. Sagepaw dips his head, and bounds toward the new caves. Leafstar watches him go before she heads to the elders. When she arrives, Leafstar offers to do Tangle's fleas, as Sagepaw was busy. :Afterwards, he is shown dangling from a cliff above the highest new cave, and clings to the rock by the tips of his claws. He calls for help, Sharpclaw attempts to rescue him, Petalnose calling for StarClan to help Sagepaw, but the rock crumbles beneath his claws. Sagepaw slides a tail-length down the cliff, and he is out of reach of the paws of Ebonyclaw and Rockshade. He comments of his slipping, and claims that he couldn't hold on. Sharpclaw replies that he could, and he is noted to be fox-lengths below Sagepaw, as well as the only cat who could possibly reach him. Sharpclaw then lunges upward for the SkyClan apprentice, but before he reaches him, more rock wears away under Sagepaw, prompting him to let out a shriek as he tries to dig his paws into the surface, paws flailing. Leafstar gazes in horror as Sagepaw's body plummets down, and then hits his leg on a boulder, bounces off of it, and lands in camp motionless. :Leafstar goes off to join him, sniffing his fur, and Petalnose flings herself onto the ground beside her son, hoping for Sagepaw to not be dead. He lies stretched out in the dust at the cliff's bottom, and although his eyes are closed, his flank twitches, making Leafstar relieved. She then murmurs to Petalnose that he wasn't dead, and Patchfoot gives the wounded apprentice a horrified glance, before going off to fetch Echosong. Petalnose then crouches besides her son, and starts licking the fur on his head, pleading for him to wake up. She takes the blame for the incident, as she should have been watching him, and Leafstar understands her guilt, as Sagepaw was Petalnose's son and apprentice, and is not surprised that she feels responsible for the accident. Once again, Leafstar assures her that it was not her fault, but points out that he was an apprentice, not a kit, so she couldn't keep her eye on him all the time. Petalnose doesn't respond, and covers Sagepaw's head with frantic licks. :Sometime afterwards, Shrewtooth claims that Sagepaw was dead, making Petalnose horrified, but Leafstar disproves his claim, adding that he wasn't going to die. Leafstar then bends closer over Sagepaw's body, and his breathing seems to be more steady. However, she notices that one of his legs is stretched out at an odd angle, and hopes that his leg wasn't broken. Once Echosong arrives, Petalnose begs her to save Sagepaw. Echosong inspects the apprentice, running her paw lightly over his fur, and Sagepaw stirs under her touch, trying to raise his head. He calls for Rainfur, but Petalnose assures him that it was her, and licks his ears. Sagepaw expresses his delight, as he thought he was in StarClan, and scrabbles at the ground to sit back up, only to sink back with a yelp. Echosong informs him to keep still, resting a paw on his shoulder, and that she needed to look at his leg properly before she could fix it. :After Rockshade is brought over to lie in the same position as Sagepaw, Echosong runs her paws over Rockshade's leg and Sagepaw's leg multiple times, Sagepaw letting out a squeak the last time, until she concludes that that his leg isn't broken, just dislocated, and needed to put it back in place. Petalnose asks if she could do it, and Echosong confirms it, but adds it was to hurt if he wants it back in place. Sagepaw insists that it would be okay, and thanks Shrewtooth when he brings some moss. Before Echosong gets to work, Sagepaw laps up the moss, and Sparrowpelt brings a stick for Sagepaw, informing him to bite down on it, so that the pain would ease a bit when it came. Sagepaw nods, and requests to do it now, fearful. He grips the stick in his jaws, holding it tightly, and Echosong then bends over Sagepaw, informing him that she would have to use her teeth. :Echosong puts her forepaws firmly on his haunches, gripping his leg in her jaws, and gives a massive wrench, making his leg go back into place. Sagepaw snaps the stick due to the pain, and Petalnose bends over him, pushing her nose into his fur. Sagepaw then raises his head, and claims that it didn't hurt much. Echosong then shakes out two poppy seeds in front of Sagepaw, and instructs him to lick them up, as he needed to return to her den and rest, where she could watch him. Sagepaw thanks Echosong, and swallows the seeds with a single tongue lap, before he struggles to his paws. Petalnose warns him not to walk, as she would carry him, but Sagepaw protests that he wasn't a kit. Petalnose remarks that he would always be her kit, and she picks him up by the scruff, carrying him toward Echosong's den. She staggers slightly under her weight, but is careful not to let his injured leg hit the ground. :As Leafstar is speaking with other SkyClan cats, she wishes to know why was Sagepaw climbing up the cliff, as he was away from the trails. Patchfoot takes the blame, as he thinks Sagepaw was trying to prove that he was descended from the old SkyClan, and how good he was at jumping and climbing, which he teased him about by saying that Sagepaw wasn't a real SkyClan cat. However, he would never think of him doing such a thing, and Leafstar believes his claims. When she returns, Mintpaw is told of Sagepaw's incident by Tinycloud, and how Echosong put his leg back in place. Mintpaw declares that he would need to keep his strength up, and grabs the largest squirrel off the fresh-kill pile, dragging it to Echosong's den. :It is noted that those who witnessed what happened to Sagepaw passed on the news to those who were not present. At a Clan meeting, Fallowfern reminds her kits of what happened to Sagepaw, and Echosong and Petalnose sit at a spot where they can watch Sagepaw and listen at the same time. When it begins, Leafstar makes note of Sagepaw, assuring the Clan that he would be fine due to Echosong's efforts. When Stick, Cora, Coal, and Shorty's group first comes to the gorge, Sagepaw wakes up, yowling that his leg hurts. Leafstar dismisses it, and notes that one of their cats had an incident, but Echosong was treating him. She is proud at the way Echosong deals with Sagepaw's injury. Stick suggests teaching the other cats how to scale the cliff, and Leafstar takes it into consideration, recalling Sagepaw's fall. :When thinking of possible choices for Echosong's apprentice, it is noted that Mintpaw and Sagepaw were desperate to be warriors like Rainfur. After the fight with the rats, Sagepaw limps out of Echosong's den, and halts with a dismayed squeak at the sight of several injuries, and comments that they were all injured, eyes wide. Mintpaw points out to him that he should have seen the rats, and that they wouldn't bother them anymore. Sometime after Macgyver and Harveymoon return, Mintpaw and Sagepaw sit behind Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire on the cliff's edge. Afterwards, Sagepaw and Mintpaw are requested to fetch bedding for Clovertail, and make sure that she was comfortable by Leafstar. At the Gathering, Mintpaw tries to protest against Lichenfur, but Sagepaw quickly flicks his tail across her mouth, making her glare at him. :Some time after, he and Petalnose are behind Frecklepaw and Ebonyclaw, following them. He is present at the warrior ceremony of the newcomers, and Mintpaw and Sagepaw give each other a startled look, knowing that it wasn't their turn yet. During the ceremony, Sagepaw, with a mutinous face, comments that all cats had to do apprentice tasks. Once it is finished, Leafstar believes she must keep an eye on some cats - including Sagepaw - so that they don't start up trouble. Stick is chosen to lead a patrol, Sagepaw is among the cats in it, and pads up to his mother and mentor, Petalnose, muttering that he does not want to follow his orders, with a glare at Shorty following it. After meeting Hutch again, Leafstar thinks that Sagepaw and Ebonyclaw would be more willing to take orders from him than the other Twolegplace cats. :When Frecklepaw is chosen to tend to the elders' bedding by herself, Ebonyclaw mentions that Mintpaw and Sagepaw were on patrol. Once Cherrytail tells Leafstar about the loner they had scented, she mentions that she was on patrol with Sagepaw, Petalnose, and Sparrowpelt. Once Leafstar is led to him, Sagepaw comments that he got it, eyes gleaming. When the loner questions Leafstar's suggestion for him to visit the gorge, Sagepaw excitedly bounces on all four paws, and responds that he would might want to join them. The loner declines, gazing at him as if he had gone mad. After the loner leaves, Sagepaw remarks that he hoped he had stayed, whiskers drooping. When Petalnose notes that she couldn't jump like Cherrytail, Sagepaw nuzzles her shoulder fur affectionately, and adds in that he didn't care, as she was perfect just as she was. :When Shrewtooth speaks of his past, Petalnose mentions that she was once a prisoner of the abusive Twoleg along with Mintpaw and Sagepaw, when they were kits. Leafstar then begins a Clan meeting to announce this, and Sagepaw joins Mintpaw near Echosong's den. As she begins to depart, Sagepaw and Mintpaw burst out of their den to join the warriors, Sagepaw asking if he could come, as he wanted to teach the Twoleg a lesson after what he did to their mother. Leafstar is uncertain if Sagepaw could come, as it was a long way, and wonders if his leg would hold out. Sagepaw insists that his leg was fine, and Echosong, when asked for her opinion, knows that it meant a lot to Sagepaw, and permits him to go, as long as Leafstar kept an eye on him, and if he were to limp, she must take him out of action. Leafstar promises to do that, and informs Sagepaw to back off once told and to not argue. Petalnose promises to keep an eye on Sagepaw, and joins her kits among the crowd of cats. :Once they attack, the Twoleg throws a hard-edged yellow square that traps Mintpaw and Sagepaw, making them crouch, frozen in shock. As more cats appear, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Petalnose stand directly in front of the Twoleg, backs arched as they hiss. Leafstar doubts that the Twoleg would recognize them as the terrified cats who escaped from him two season prior. Mintpaw and Sagepaw in particular appear as if they were ready to tear the throats from a whole pack of foxes. Some time after the attack, Sagepaw informs some of the daylight-warriors that they should have heard them, as they yowled loudly enough that he was surprised they didn't wake them up from their nests. Leafstar wonders if the two apprentices had no sense at all to brag to them about the attack, and is surprised when their mentors do not discipline them. After assigning some cats onto a patrol, Mintpaw and Sagepaw exchanging a glance, eyes gleaming, and Leafstar wonders about their problems, despite them not saying anything. :When dealing with the injured Twoleg kit, Leafstar is reminded of the time when Sagepaw had gone missing among the boulders near the training area, and Clovertail had hunted for him as if he were the most precious piece of prey. As they continue to help the Twoleg kit, Sagepaw asks about the identity of a much smaller round green thing that appears like the backpack, which he noses, and it makes a jingling sound as it moves. Frecklepaw informs them of hair bands, and Mintpaw exchanges a glance with Sagepaw, the latter suggesting his sister to try it by tying some bindweed around her head fur. When they find a necklace, Snookpaw reasons that it was to keep a Twoleg's head from falling off, but Sagepaw disagrees, as the young kit's head hadn't fallen off, and their discussions make Leafstar think that they could go on like that all day. Hawkwing's Journey :Sagenose is seen with Sandynose by Hawkpaw, after they bring back the unconscious Duskpaw who had breathed in smoke from the fire at the Twoleg camp. :He is the first cat to break the silence after Echosong's vision, about finding the spark that remains to dispel the darkness. Sagenose claims there has to be a simpler answer and suggests it is about the fire that just happened as it couldn't be a coincidence it happened at the same time. :Sagenose, Firefern, Rain, Harrybrook, Darktail, and Hawkwing are the cats chosen to go on the quest together to find the spark. After the group finds a barn and questions a rogue named Toad about a group of well-fed cats, Sagenose flicks his tail in order to stop Hawkwing bounding up to the barn. He comments that the Clans have a lot of cats between them, and questions if they would all fit into that barn. The others debate about it, with Sagenose asking Toad if he knows if they are still there. Toad shrugs and says they could be, but hasn't been back in a while. Hawkwing demands to know what they have to lose by just going and looking, and with a grunt of agreement, Sagenose agrees, though warns them to keep their guard up for any trouble. :Inside the barn, the group creeps around while looking for any sign of the Clan cats. The group is discovered by Twolegs with dogs, who let go of their leashes. The dogs pursue them, following the fleeing SkyClan cats as they attempt to bolt, and Firefern, Harrybrook, and Sagenose make it to safety up the branches of a tree by Darktail. The dogs manage to kill Toad, and the others escape. Sagenose asks what they were going to do; Darktail apologizes and comments it didn't look like there were cats there anymore. Hawkwing suggests they must try to pick up a scent. Sagenose nods and says Hawkwing is right, that they will search but must stay far away from the barn. He orders Harrybrook to stand watch and warn them if he sees any sign of the Twolegs or their dogs coming back. :Darktail miserably offers to search the barn for the Clan cats after being told off by Firefern for leading them into the mess, but Sagenose presses his paw onto Darktail's shoulder and tells him he won't be doing that, as it isn't worth another life. Hawkwing says that they have to decide what to do and Sagenose shrugs, asking what they can do as there's no proof the other Clan cats were ever there. Firefern agrees while Harrybrook asks if they're just going to give up and go home. Cutting off Hawkwing's protest, Sagenose asks if they should just wander around trying to find scents that had never even been there to begin with and is just a good way to get killed. The group ends up agreeing and Sagenose leads the disappointed group back to a holly thicket across a stretch of grass, with the suggestion of making camp for the night and going back to the gorge at sunrise. :Hawkwing suggests Darktail rest while some of the others hunt, as he still appears to be upset by the death of Toad. Sagenose immediately volunteers to go, and asks Harrybrook if he would like to come. Rain returns first with two mice and Sagenose follows behind him with a thrush, while Firefern drags back a rabbit. Dropping his prey beside the pool, he meows that the hunting was at least good and invites Darktail and everyone to come and eat. :Upon the final approach to SkyClan's camp, Hawkwing notices that the scent markers are stale and haven't been renewed since at least dawn. Sagenose tastes the air and agrees, saying it's possible the evening patrol is late, although they find out the raccoons had attacked the camp while they had been gone. Later, Hawkwing and Pebblepaw find Sagenose and Birdwing's kits, Curlykit, Fidgetkit, and Snipkit, lost and attempting to cross a river. Curleykit and Fidgetkit make it safely across, but Snipkit is lost to the water. When asked where their parents were, Fidgetkit responds they lost both of them during the attack. Sagenose is reunited with his kits and mate at the Twolegplace. When the kits explain what happened to Snipkit, Sagenose comforts Birdwing and the rest of the Clan gives them space to grieve. During their kits' apprentice ceremony, Sagenose and Birdwing watch them proudly. :Sagenose is set to initially accompany Leafstar on a rescue mission to save Curlypaw from Dodge and his cats, but instead, the whole Clan joins the mission when Dodge requests all of them present. After Dodge's death, Harley lets Curlypaw go and she is reunited with her parents. Sagenose joins Hawkwing, Blossomheart, and Curlypaw on a hunting patrol at their tempory home near a lake. When Curlypaw catches the scent of a rabbit, Hawkwing orders Sagenose and Blossomheart to work their way between the rabbit and its burrow. Sagenose points out the rabbit would scent them if they did that, and Hawkwing insists it's part of the plan. Sagenose and Blossomheart follow suit and Curleypaw manages to make a successful kill. Later, Sagenose and Birdwing allow Curlypaw to leave the Clan and become a kittypet with Parsleyseed. :Hawkwing sits with him when Leafstar prepares to tell the Clan they have to leave the lake. Clovertail states they should follow their leader or else it would mean the end of SkyClan, however, Sagenose pessimistically points out SkyClan might be destroyed off by unknown dangers that await them beyond their temporary home. Rileypool insists that any cat who chooses to remain behind won't be a part of SkyClan anymore, and accuses Sagenose of wanting to be a kittypet. The older warrior doesn't reply. That night, Twolegs abduct some of the cats, including Birdwing and Fidgetpaw. Sagenose frantically tries to save them, but Hawkwing stops him and says he can't save them. Sagenose insists he could at least go with them, but Leafstar argues that SkyClan needs him. After a short scuffle with Hawkwing, Sagenose finally admits defeat and collapses on the ground. Leafstar takes the attack as an indication for the cats to leave. Sagenose exclaims they cannot abandon his family, but Leafstar gently tells him his family is already long gone. :Sagenose supports Finkit to join the other ill cats when sickness strikes the Clan. Firefern attempts to treat them without a medicine cat. After silently observing her, he tells Firefern that she is likely to catch the sickness since she is treating them. Hawkwing argues that medicine cats always treat those who are ill despite the consequences. He notes how the older warrior's attitude changed since the loss of his family. Sagenose explains that neither Hawkwing nor Firefern are medicine cats, and soon the rest of the Clan will fall ill if nothing is done. He suggests to Leafstar that the Clan should split up to preserve the healthy ones or send a group to find Echosong. Leafstar disagrees and remarks that the Clan has no choice but to stick together. Eventually, after Firefern falls ill like Sagenose predicted, Leafstar reluctantly reconsiders Sagenose's proposition. However, Echosong wanders into camp. She reveals that StarClan sent her a dream where to find her Clan, and Sagenose argues why StarClan hasn't told her where to find the other Clans yet. Echosong tells him that is not how visions work, and is confident StarClan will send her another dream. Sagenose is dubious of her faith, and huffs that their tails might drop off before that happens again. :He is chosen with Sparrowpelt, Bellaleaf, and Rabbitleap to bury Firefern and Rileypool when they fall victim to the sickness. He changes his mind about SkyClan's impending doom when Sandynose and Fallowfern find them, stating that others who were lost could one day return to them as well. When Echosong reveals the newest prophecy by Skystar, Sagenose remarks how useless it was. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :When Leafstar and Squirrelflight venture to search for new territory for SkyClan, Hawkwing offers to send Sagenose and Plumwillow with them, but Leafstar refuses. Sagenose joins the rescue mission to save Leafstar and Squirrelflight, and notes their leader is wounded. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages